Plus qu'un droit: un devoir
by Horsiseblue82
Summary: Cela fait bien longtemps que Jean n'a plus cherché a aimer, son coeur avait été pris par un homme mort, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête ce battre pour lui. Et c'est bien ce genre de motivation et caractère mystérieux qui vas intriguer le commandant.
1. Chapter 1

**Note auteur:** bonjour tout le monde...oui...je suis totalement...en retard...BON! vous m'excuserez! la première c'est du boulot! j'ai même plus le temps de lire tellement je bosse! en plus j'était hyper mal partie pour le premier trimestre! j'ai tout rattraper heureusement...Alors je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle histoire avec un peu moins de fautes d'orthographe...juste un peu moins...un tout petit peu moins...JE SAIS! j'aurais du sortir un autre chapitre de "un combat pour un amour interdit" mais je crois que je vais pour le moment réécrire cette histoire afin de lui retirer un maximum de fautes et changer deux, trois truc :3 Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

 **Note:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Fanfiction SnK/ EruJean

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

C'était une nuit noire, calme. Une de ces nuits sombres, reposantes et rares pour tout le bataillon d'exploration, épuisé par toutes ces journées de préparation pour la prochaine expédition extra-murale .Tous dormaient. D'Eren dans sa cellule a Levi qui avait enfin entamé ses deux heures de sommeil vital pour son corps. Même Erwin c'était endormi sous les documents désastreux, contenant des informations aillant une des plus noires fiertés.

Malgré ce calme mortellement reposant, des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs de pierres, comme le bruit de la mort venait choisir les prochains à mourir. Cet effrayant bruit réveilla le Commandant qui ce redressa avec une ou deux taches d'encres sur le visage. Aillant un sommeil plutôt léger, il c'était donc facilement réveillé pour tendre l'oreille.

Tous ses sens en alertes, il se leva de sa chaise, malgré sin pauvre corps engourdis et fatigué. Ouvrant la porte de bois qui grinçait un peu trop pour un espionnage en discrétion, Erwin regarda au début, à gauche. Rien. Seulement le noir effrayant et menaçant qui, apeuré par la lumière qui s'échappait par la porte entre ouverte, n'osait pas attaquer et dévorer le blond aux yeux bleu d'une quarantaine d'années. À droite, rien non plus. Toujours le même néant. Il avança au milieu du couloir, veillant à rester quand même dans la lumière, il se demandait bien d'où venait cet étrange bruit.

Les pas ce remirent soudainement à raisonner de nouveau, ce qui fit horriblement sursauter le commandant qui se retourna une fois, puis une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois. Ne distinguant rien dans l'obscure ténèbres. Restant sur ses gardes sans faire trembler ni ses jambes ni ses bras, il sursaute encore une fois en entendant une voix familière raisonner de façon mécontente :

-OI ! Erwin ! C'est toi qui fais tous ce bouquant aussi tard ?

L'interpellé ce retourna et baissa ses yeux sur le petit homme d'un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux noirs ce confondaient avec l'obscurité, seul les reflets de la lumière permettaient de les distinguer. Ses yeux gris brillaient et reflétaient eux aussi la lumière comme de pâles pierres précieuses. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement en regardant Levi qui devait s'être réveillé à cause des bruits de marche fantôme :

-Nan, ce n'est pas moi. J'ignore qui c'est….Peut-être un chat qui s'est introduit. Dit Erwin en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-j'en doute, un chat ne ferait pas autant de bruit….Peut-être un gamin qui…Hé ! Toi !

Le commandant, qui avait reporté son regard de nouveau sur le caporal, ce retourna de nouveau, regardant dans la direction ou regardait le petit homme. Il fut surpris de voir un silhouette, comme un ombre, s'enfuir dans le noir profond des abysses. Le haut gradé soupire encore tandis que Levi ne se prive pas d'exprimer son agacement :

-Tch ! si je l'attrape sa vas barder !

Levi avait un regard mauvais, il semblerait bien qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on interrompe sa sieste. Erwin regarda son camarade avant de dire, soupirant toujours autant :

-c'est bon, vas te recoucher, je m'en occupe.

-ouais, pense à lui passer une raclé !

Erwin hocha la tête en fixant le brun s'enfoncer dans le néant avec sérénité. Le commandant entra de nouveau dans son bureau pour prendre une lampe à huile qu'il alluma une fois dans le noir du couloir. Fermant la porte, il commença à s'enfoncer à son tour dans les ténèbres à la recherche du clandestin nocturne qu'il suivait rien qu'au son des pas qui se faisait entendre.

* * *

 **Baka:** Pourquoi ce couple?

 **Auteur:** Parce que...

 **Baka:** "Parce que..." quoi?

 **Auteur:** Pour te faire chier...

 **Baka:** Et pourquoi tu veux me faire chier?

 **Auteur:** Parce que j'ai envie

 **Baka:** Et pourquoi tu as envie?

 **Auteur:** Parce que je te hais!

 **Baka:** Et pourquoi tu me hais?

 **Semeru:** Ça vas durer encore longtemps?

 **Auteur et Baka:** Ta gueule!

 **Semeru:**... je vois qu'elles vont faire les connes pendant un moment...enfin bref, laissez des reviews sa nous fait extrêmement plaisir et on rient beaucoup en les lisant aussi...BISOUS


	2. Chapter 2

**note auteur:** ou je sais retard encore et encore, c'est sûrement ma spécialité hein?...on vas dire sa XD je revient donc avec un chapitre bien plus long, je sais, je doit continuer " Un combat pour un amour interdit mais pas le temps...me demandez pas comment j'ai trouvé le temps décrire sa XD

 **réponse reviews:**

GuiMe1997: je sais! pas ma faute si je les ship, j'ai lu en putain de doujinshi sur eux et j'ai craqué sur ce couple puis sa change un peu XD enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

Yello's: ouais...j'aime pas trop le couple ereri je préfère le eruri et maintenant le Erujean XD aller j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

 **Note:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Un jeune homme courait dans les couloirs de l'enceinte. Jean venait de se faire repérer pendant sa balade nocturne et, apparemment, clandestine, surtout si on en croît la réaction du caporal Levi qui l'avait vu s'enfuir dans les ténèbres. Le soldat aux cheveux brun, âgé maintenant de dix-sept depuis quelques mois, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait donc choisi de se lever, pensant que ça ne servait à rien de ce tourner et ce retourner dans son lit sans jamais trouvé le sommeil. S'ennuyant ensuite dans le dortoir, Jean était alors sortit pour aller se promener dans les sombres entrailles des bâtiments comme un criminel à la recherche d'un enfant à égorger.

Maintenant qu'il c'était fait prendre la main dans le sac, il regrettait fortement ce choix. Si seulement il était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre comme Sasha, il ne serait sûrement pas en train de courir à en perdre le souffle. Le jeune adolescent, épuisé de sa cours, ce plaqua soudainement contre un mur de pierres glacés, une main tremblante sur sa bouche pour faire taire sa respiration saccadé et trop bruyante. Sa deuxième main voulu s'accrocher a une plaque en fer, normalement pendu a une chaîne métallique qui, elle-même, est censé être accroché à son cou mais, celle fois, rien ne pendant a sa gorge.

Jean commença à s'affolé, cherchant autour de lui si elle était par terre. Il ne la trouva pas. Ça n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans le couloir, réfléchissant à où est-ce qu'il avait pu le faire tomber. Il arriva à la conclusion que son collier était resté aux alentours du bureau d'Erwin :

-Merde ! Lâcha-t-il en colère.

Cette stupide chaînette, rouillé et rayé, était extrêmement précieuse pour le soldat. Ce trésor miteux était un cadeau de la part de Marco, son amant mort dans des conditions atrocement inconnues. Jean ce souvenait encore du doux visage du jeune homme arraché, détruis, brutalisé par ces monstres de titans. Sa mort avait été un choc pour le jeune soldat brun qui c'était renfermé sur lui-même à cause de cette blessure qui refusais de guérir correctement, elle ne faisait que s'ouvrir dans son corps afin de lui offrir de destructeur souvenir.

Alors qu'il revoyait le visage de Marco dans ses souvenir lier a cette vieille plaque, des pas ce firent entendre dans les entrailles ténébreuse de ce lieux. Jean ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir et il reprit presque instinctivement sa cours, prévoyant déjà de trouvé un autre passage pour aller récupérer son trésors. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder, par curiosité, derrière lui pendant qu'il courrait, voulant découvrir qui était à sa poursuite ou bien si c'était juste quelqu'un qui passait par là et ne lui donnerai pas un raison de s'enfuir. Enfin, sa curiosité le perdra. Puisqu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, il rentra dans quelque chose et tomba ensuite sur ses fesses. Jean râla, relevant la tête de pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait coup" sa route. À la vue de commandant Erwin, il sauta immédiatement sur ses jambes et salua avec respect son supérieur qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet dans sa fuite :

-Bonsoir commandant ! Avait-il dit nerveusement

-Je suppose que tu es le clandestin nocturne qui ce ballade dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive.

Le ton qu'avait utilisé le plus âgé montrait bien sa surprise et son agacement. Le jeune soldat ce sentait encore plus fautif et responsable de sa bêtise. Erwin poussa un long soupire, gardant son expression solennel qui semblait gravé sur son visage. Il dit simplement en se retournant :

-suis-moi.

Jean, très nerveux, obéis à contre cœur. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il avait envie de se cacher dans un trou à souris et de ne jamais en ressortir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu de travail du commandant, En chemin, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans avait observé et détaillé le visage de l'aîné, puisqu'il marchait à côté de lui, affichant un sourire amusé en voyant les tâches d'encre sur son visage. Il n'en dit rien. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau d'Erwin, Jean entra en baissant la tête et s'assis sur une chaise à la demande de son supérieur. Après un long et lourd silence, Erwin parla :

-Pourquoi te baladais-tu dans l'enceinte aussi tard ? As-tu perdu quelque chose ?

Jean ne releva pas la tête pour répondre, gardant ses yeux rivé sur ses pieds :

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…Avait-il répondu d'une petite voix.

Et le silence retomba dans la pièce et sur les épaules des deux personnes enfermé dans cette salle aux bibliothèques remplis de vieux livre poussiéreux, au bureau remplis de triste et déprimants documents solennel, au mur de pierres étouffant. Le jeune soldat supportait mal la tension de ce lourd silence. Il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné, de ce noyer dans tout ce malaise.

Le silence fut encore une fois brisé par un son métallique. Jean réagis assez vite et soudainement, en relevant la tête, attentif, comme un chien qui avait entendu le sifflement de sin maître. Les yeux du jeune adulte était rivé sur son collier rouillé, où on pouvait encore lire avec difficulté, sur la plaque, les mots : "I Love You – Marco –". Rien qu'au souvenir des inscriptions, il ce mis soudainement à rougir et encore plus à la question de son commandant :

-qui est Marco ? Ton amant ?

Il n'osait répondre, restant figé sur son siège, faisant face à Erwin. Commençant à jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement. Le cadet avait baissé la tête, prenant un air sombre quand la brutalité de ses derniers souvenirs lui explosa à la figure et dans son cœur, ouvrant de nouveau cette blessure des plus douloureuses, contrastant avec la douceur des souvenirs des lèvre de Marco sur son corps, son touché si doux, ses bras rassurant, ses yeux adorables, sa voix chaleureuse. Ce genre de chose le détruisait encore un peu plus chaque jour :

-Il est mort et je ne souhaite pas en parler, affirma d'un ton sec Jean, j'aimerai que vous me le rendiez s'il vous plait.

Le haut gradé regarda son cadet, le trésor de ce dernier pendant dans le vide. L'expression d'Erwin changea, son aire si stricte devint un sourire amusé et un regard presque désireux :

-Si tu le veux, viens le chercher.

Jean fixa Erwin en lâchant un soupire. À quoi pouvait jouer ce dernier et pourquoi ce sourire ? Et pourtant, Le soldat entra dans le jeu de son aîné, ce levant et s'approchant de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper son trésor. Le blond aux yeux bleus gardait son sourire et éloigna sa main, forçant donc son cadet a carrément ce coller à lui. Jean sentait la chaleur du corps de son commandant contre lui, ce qui le fit rougir fortement. Il eut envie de dire à l'homme en face de lui ce qu'il pensait mais le bras qui entoura sa taille le troubla. Ne pouvant rien dire à cause de son trouble, il posa une main sur le torse d'Erwin alors que la couleur de ses joues ne s'arrangeait pas. Il ne pouvait ignorer leur proximité physique pour récupérer son précieux trésor :

-commandant ! Je vous prie de me le rendre, arriva-t-il à dire

Malgré la demande de Jean, l'aîné ne lui rendit pas. Tout en gardant son sourire, il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et le collier tomba à terre. Le jeune soldat n'eut pas le temps de se libérer de cette étreinte des plus gênantes pour ramasser son trésor que des lèvres venaient ce posé sur celles de Jean afin de le faire céder et de le charmé dans ce doux baiser a la fois sensuelle et provocateur.

* * *

 **Baka:** Lemon!

 **Auteur:** je veux bien du siro de citron s'il te plait

 **Baka:** je veux dire...Elle est ou la scène de cul!

 **Auteur:** dans ton cul!

 **Semeru:** c'est pas bientôt finit toute les deux! dite au revoir aux lecteurs et aller vous couché!

 **Baka:** Ta gueule! tu es pas mon père, tu es mon cousin je te rappelle!

 **Auteur:** enfin bref, je vous dit a le prochaine fois pour le prochain chapitre que j'ai a peine commencer a écrire T^T


	3. Chapter 3

**Note auteur:** oui...je sais, je n'écrit presque plus mais j'ai pas trop le temps désoler, enfin bref, arrêtons de parler, je répond a vos review:

 **historiayaoi-chan:** oui oui, la voila la suite, j'ai mis pas mal de temps a trouver la suite mais j'espère qu'il te plaira et je te confirme, ce coupl est hyper hyper RARE! je doit être une des rare personne a écrire sur ce couple

 **GuiMe1997** j'ai essayer d'immaginer le caractère du commandant dans ce genre de situation. je 'imaginait bien joueur...JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI! XD

* * *

XXX/XXX

Dans une chambre, bien plus grande et spacieuse qu'un simple dortoir, des gémissements résonnaient. Jean était perdu dans toutes ces sensations de plaisir, d'extase, qu'il ressentait. Les mains et les lèvres ainsi que la chaleur et le souffle brûlant de l'homme au-dessus de lui le rendaient fou. Il haletait fortement, ne pouvant retenir sa voix qui n'arrêtait pas de s'échapper d'une façon érotique de sa gorge. L'homme qui s'occupait de plaisir de son cadet, avait approché ses lèvres de l'oreille de ce dernier et il lui susurra sensuellement :

-dit mon nom~

Jean eu un long frisson en entendant la voix douce et grave de l'homme :

-Er…..Erwin !

XXX/XXX

Le commandant était déjà debout, en train de fermer sa chemise. Les cheveux encore en bataille, il avait retiré les taches d'encre noire qu'il avait sur le visage la veille au soir. Dans la même pièce, dans le lit, ce trouvait Jean qui dormait paisiblement. Il bougeait par moment au point de retirer la couverture et d'exposer son corps couvert de marques sous les yeux d'Erwin.

C'est en entendant les draps du lit ce froisser sous les mouvements du jeune homme que l'ainé reporta son attention sur le soldat. Un sourire illumina le visage du grand blond qui s'approcha doucement et discrètement du jeune homme, passant sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier avec délicatesse et amour. Il trouvait Jean adorable. Que ce soit maintenant, quand ils avaient couché ensemble ou juste quand il l'apercevait au loin ou dans les couloirs, Jean restait adorable.

Le haut gradé s'intéressait à ce jeune homme depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait attiré son attention tout particulièrement, même en analysant l'esprit ou le corps du soldat, rien de l'aurait intéressé plus que ça. Et pourtant, il en était là. Erwin avait embrassé le jeune homme l'or d'une ouverture et l'avait entrainé jusqu'ici pour lui faire l'amour. Ce qui était assez surprenant c'est que Jean ce sois laisser entrainer par le plus âgé et c'était laisser faire sans broncher, peut-être en avait-il eu envie lui aussi.

La réflexion de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année fut interrompue par un bruit de fracas rapide sur la porte en bois. Il se leva et alla ouvrir rapidement avant que les coups incessants ne fendent la porte en deux. Un petit homme se présenta, regardant le plus grand de ses yeux à la fois blasé et irrité à cause d'Erwin qui, apparemment avait oublier quelque chose, et c'est ce que fit remarquer l'homme d'un mètre soixante qui fit la morale au commandant sans prêter attention a si quelqu'un était dans la chambre ou non. Le haut gardé regarda son cadet d'un aire assez détacher des choses, affichant un léger sourire amuser, n'ayant pas du tout l'aire désoler pour son petit oublie assez important selon le brun :

-Oi ! Erwin, tu m'écoute ? Râla Levi

-oui, oui, je me disais juste que tu réagissais encore comme si on était amant, répondit calmement la blond.

-Tch ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, souffla le brun, arrête de regarder en arrière et accepte la réalité : j'ai un autre amant maintenant

-si tu ne veux pas que je fasse allusion au passé, ne viens pas me chercher quand j'oubli certaine chose.

-ok ! Ramène juste tes fesses au plus vite, on t'attend !

Levi partie en râlant et en soufflant, laissant sortir son expression préférer, agacé par le comportement et les dires de son ainé. Ce dernier referma la porte et ce retourna surpris. Plus personne, a part lui, n'était dans la chambre, la lit était vide, les vêtements de Jean avaient disparu en même temps que lui. Mais où était-il passer ?

* * *

 **auteur:** tu es gentille tu dit merci et au revoir!

 **Baka:** merci et au revoir! *s'en vas*

 **auteur:** je laisse tomber, laisser des review, sa nous fait toujours plaisir :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Note Auteur:** je sais sa fait un moment que je n'ai rien poster, je m'y remet maintenant vu que je suis en vacance maintenant et que j'ai rien d'autre a faire xD je pense commencer les réécritures de mes autres fanfictions , vous allez donc être content et pas me tapez hein?hein? bon aller je répond au seul review que j'ai eu XD:

 **GuiMe1997:** désoler si c'est court, je fait avec l'inspiration et les idées XD...après j'avoue que sur Word sa avait l'aire plus long. mais je suis contente que sa te plaise et que tu me le fasse savoir :3 aller je te souhaite une bonne lecture :3

 **Note:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FANFICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

(nan mais en vrais je me suis améliorée quand même XD)

* * *

Chapitres 4

Jean était en sous-vêtement contre un porte en bois, essayant de calmer ça respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait couché avec un autre homme, le commandant qui plus est ! Pour le soldat, cela signifiait trahir l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il aimait même s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Le brun lâcha un long soupire pour se détendre, choisissant de se rhabiller rapidement malgré la douleur qui martelait ses pauvre hanche.

Et tout en se rhabillant, il cherchait à recoller les morceaux. Pourquoi…Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Pourquoi c'était-il laissé si facilement allé ? Parce qu'Erwin était son supérieur ? Non ! Commandant ou pas, Jean lui aurai collé son poing dans la figure dans tous les cas…alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cherché en acceptant les avances d'un homme qui ne l'attirait pas spécialement ? Jean n'en savait rien et étrangement, il ne désirait pas le savoir.

Un fois habillé, le soldat se redressa sur ses deux jambes tremblantes à cause de la douleur, il regarda ensuite l'environnement qui l'entourait. Cet endroit ressemblait à une salle d'eau, une espèce de salle de bain. Le brun soupire encore une fois, pensant fortement que les hauts gradés avait vraiment le luxe comparé aux simples soldats qui devais se partagés la "chambre" et la salle de bain alors qu'ils sont nombreux. Se tournant vers la seule porte de la pièce, il comprit assez vite qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait forcément passer par la chambre pour pouvoir fuir seulement…dans la chambre il y avait Erwin, il devait donc lui faire face avant de prendre ses jambe à son cou.

Jean souffla en regardant la porte qui le séparait du commandant, il essaya une fois de plus de se détendre et de calmer son cœur qui ne faisait que battre la chamade depuis un moment, Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal se passer hein ? Le soldat dirait bonjour à son supérieur avant de partir en prétendant que rien n'est arrivé, revenant ainsi à un relation simple, ni amical ni froide, une relation normal entre un commandant et un soldat. Le brun, convaincu que tout ça se passera ainsi, posa une main tremblante sur la poignée froide de la porte pour ouvrir cette dernière de façon hésitante. Il se crispa un peu en entendant la porte grincer, maudissant d'ailleurs ces fichus morceaux de bois qui était vraiment trop bruyant pour pouvoir être discret. Et c'est donc la tête baisser quoi entra à nouveau dans cette chambre qui lui rappelais bien la nuit qui c'était dérouler entre les deux hommes.

Erwin, qui avait bien sur entendu l'entrer peu silencieuse de son cadet, regardait se dernier en souriant un peu, continuant de se préparer pour aller rejoindre Levi et les autres qui l'attendaient. Quand a Jean qui regardait toujours ses pieds, il refusait le contact visuel. Avançant doucement vers cette sortit qui l'obsédait, il ne vit pas que son aîné commençais à se rapprocher de lui de façon dangereuse.

Le commandant attrapa le soldat pour la taille pour l'attirer à lui, lui relevant la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet pour un baiser doux et profond. Jouant un peu avec les lèvres de jean en les mordillant, il ne manqua pas de venir toucher la langue du jeune homme avec la sienne.

Le brun, lui, fondait, brûlait sous ce baiser. Fermant les yeux pour le savourer et même l'approfondir en passant sa main dans le cou d'Erwin tandis que l'autre était sur son épaule. Jean comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas résisté. Pourquoi il c'était laissé faire. Ce genre de baiser, cette façon de faire, cette douceur lui rappelaient d'une douce façon son amant décédé. Quand le haut gradé cessa le baiser, il regarda son cadet de ses yeux bleu en lui murmurant un "bonjour" aussi doux et léger que la brise d'un soir d'été.

Tout cela lui rappelait bien trop Marco, cette façon de faire, cette façon de lui dire bonjour le matin. Le soldat voyait Marco. Son cœur se serra soudainement avant de se briser, laissant les blessures s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Il repoussa soudainement Erwin avant de prendre son fameux trésor et de partir en courant de la chambre. Ça lui faisait mal de se rendre compte qu'il avant coucher avec un autre homme dans le but, dans l'espoir de retrouver son amant perdu à jamais. C'était impardonnable ! Répugnant ! Marco était mort. C'était comme ça, il n'avait pas à le chercher au travers d'une autre personne.

* * *

 **Baka:** Pfff...Je pensait pas que tu allais nous faire un Erwin gentil tout plein.

 **Auteur:** Quoi? c'est mieux un Seme tendre qu'un défonceur de cul quand même!

 **Baka:** Je l'imaginais justement plus pervers qu'autre chose!

 **Auteur:** Juste ferme la! c'est moi qui écrit pas toi!

 **Baka:** Pfff...Choquer et déçu!

 **Semeru:** Est-ce que c'est possible qu'un jour vous ne vous engueuliez pas ?

 **Auteur:** Dit a ta cousine de fermer sa gueule et d'aller se coucher et après se seras possible!

 **Baka:** Dit a ta créatrice d'aller se faire enculer par un tronc d'arbre et on en reparlera.

 **Semeru:** T_T'...Bon, cher lecteurs, oubliez leur dispute et je vous invite a suivre cette histoire si vous l'aimer et voulez savoir la suite et laisser des review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note Auteur** : hey! oui j'ai toujours pas fait mes réécritures xD j'avait de l'inspiration pour cette fanfiction, désoler xD bon aller je répond a vos reviews:

 **GuiMe1997:** la voila la suite! peut être aussi que je posterai la suite demain...ou pas xD

 **note:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

 **(je vous jure que je me suis améliorée!)**

* * *

Chapitre5

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours depuis ce qui c'était passé entre Jean et Erwin, et leur relation c'était soudainement refroidis. Le plus jeune ne regardait plus son aîné en face et l'évitait sans cesse. Que ce soit dans les couloirs de l'enceinte ou à l'extérieur, le commandant n'arrivait jamais à lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un simple "bonjour", ou bien à rester plus de deux seconde dans la même pièce que lui, étrangement, le jeune soldat avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Enfin le commandant avait compris depuis déjà une éternité que son cadet l'évitait pour une raison inconnu. Mais Aujourd'hui, le haut gradé n'allait pas laisser le soldat s'enfuir aussi facilement comme il le faisait toujours.

Depuis plusieurs heures, une dizaine de soldats était en réunion avec le commandant pour parler de la sortie à l'extérieur des murs qui auras lieu d'ici une semaine et demi environ, et parmi le lot de soldats, se trouvait justement jean qui semblait mal à l'aise au point qu'il ne regardait jamais dans la direction d'Erwin, ses pieds semblaient plus intéressant apparemment. Quand enfin la réunion fut terminée et que le commandant ait donné son accord pour que le petit lot de soldats puissent s'en aller, Jean fut étrangement le plus rapide pour se lever et se diriger vers la sortie cependant il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à la vigilance de son aîné :

-Jean ! Appela Erwin, j'ai à te parler.

Le soldat de dix-sept ans c'était figé en entendant la voix de son supérieur, ne se retournant même pas pour regarder ce dernier, il répondit d'un air bien froid :

-j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire commandant.

-et bien sa attendra, rétorqua immédiatement le blond, je doute que ce que tu as à faire soit plus urgent.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur nerveusement, ne se retournant toujours pas pour regarder son supérieur, évitant encore tout contact avec lui, il ne fit que se décaler de la sortie pour laisser le reste de ses camarades sortir. Quand tout le monde fut enfin parti, il ne restait plus que Jean et Erwin dans la salle, ce que ne présageait rien de bon pour le plus jeune qui savait déjà de quoi allait parler le plus vieux :

-avant qu'on ne commence, j'aimerai que tu me fasses face et que tu me regarde, avait dit Erwin sans quitter une seule fois son cadet du regard

Le brun obéit à contre cœur, se retournant tout en sentant le stresse monter à cause du regard d'Erwin, mais le jeune homme regardait toujours ses pieds et c'est ce comportement qui fit soupirer longuement Erwin. Ce dernier restait assis sur sa chaise, regardant ses documents un instant. Il finit par demander comme si cela était normal :

-comment va ton corps depuis ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu mal pendant quelques jours.

Jean ne répondit rien, regardant toujours ses pieds alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rouge tomate à cause des souvenirs qui lui restaient de cette nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le plus âgé soupira encore une fois, restant quand même calme malgré son irritation, avant de se lever et de commencer à marcher vers le soldat devenu statue, le fixant intensément. Une fois devant lui, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année saisi le menton de son cadet avant de lui relever la tête tout en demandant :

\- Jean, regarde-moi. Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça ? Tu m'évites et tu ne veux pas non plus me parler….est-ce parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu ne veux plus me voir ?

-ce n'est pas….

Le soldat avait enfin adressé un bref regard à son commandant avant de regarder de nouveau ailleurs, rougissant encore plus qu'il y a deux seconde, vraiment gêné par la conversation. Il trouva quand même la force de continuer sa phrase tout en libérant son menton de la prise de son supérieur :

-ce n'est…pas ça…ça n'a… ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé…

-alors quoi ? Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir blessé ou fait du mal, affirma immédiatement Erwin, est-ce que, par hasard, ce serai à cause de lui ?

Aux mots du commandant, Jean regarda de nouveau ses pieds, se refermant en prenant un air froid, il dit, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la dernière fois :

-il est mort, c'est du passé, je ne vois pas le rapport entre lui et notre discussion. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois y aller.

Jean se tourne enfin vers cette sortis qu'il convoitait tant depuis qu'il est dans cette pièce. Posant sa main sur la poignée en fer glacé, il commença à ouvrir la porte mais elle fut refermée presque immédiatement par le commandant qui c'était rapproché de façon bien plus intime de son cadet. Il vint doucement déposer un baiser sur la nuque du jeune homme, cherchant à le faire céder aux aveux de cette façon :

-comme tu le dit, il nous a quittés il y a un moment maintenant, il serait temps que tu l'oubli, avait dit doucement Erwin par peur de le blessé, même si tu affirmes que c'est du passé, tu refuses justement de passer à autre chose. Tu regardes encore derrière toi, Jean, et tu le sais.

Un silence se fit soudainement. Le soldat avait écarquillé les yeux en regardant du coin de l'œil son supérieur, étonné par les mots de ce dernier. Erwin avait encore vue juste, il avait vu une chose que jean ne voyait pas ou refusait de voir justement. Le silence, devenue lourd, finit par se briser quand un grincement de porte se fit entendre. En effet, la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir, obligeant Jean à reculer jusqu'à trébucher pour atterrir contre le torse du commandant.

Le caporal venait d'entré dans la pièce, regardant, de son éternel regard blasé, les deux hommes que semblaient proche du point de vue de Levi. Seul un détaille contestait son point de vue : les larmes aux coins des yeux de Jean. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année ne dit rien à propos de ça. Il ne fit que pointer du doigt Jean avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait partir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit immédiatement, remerciant son sauveur d'une petit voix, il partit presqu'en courant. Le petit homme s'appuya contre l'ouverture de la porte, regardant le grand de ses yeux gris :

-Tch ! C'est ça ton passe-temps maintenant ? Martyrisé tes cadets ? fit remarquer Levi

Il n'eut pas de réponse, seul un silence flottait dans les airs alors qu'Erwin, d'un regard que son ex amant connaissait bien, regardait par devant lui.

* * *

 **Auteur:** alors?...

 **Semeru:** *boude*

 **Baka:** rien a dire...

 **Auteur:** ok...vraiment? c'est pas ton genre!

 **Baka:** je suis occupée à consoler Semeru que tu as dessinée en petite tenue...

 **Auteur:** ça va! c'était pour rire! pfff...bon cher lecteurs, je vous remercie pour suivre cette histoire et faites savoir dans les reviews vos impression et vos conseils :3 bisous!


End file.
